


Soft

by ailixandrite2dot0 (AILiSeki)



Series: Tumblr ficlets [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AILiSeki/pseuds/ailixandrite2dot0
Summary: Prompt: Hippie Rose Quartz and Pink Diamond; Soft
Relationships: Hippie Rose Quartz & Rose Quartz | Pink Diamond
Series: Tumblr ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930816





	Soft

Like every Quartz soldier, Rose Quartz was loyal to her Diamond and adored her with all of her being. The news of what happened to Pink Diamond took everyone in her court by surprise, which only made the grief hurt much more. Among the Rose Quartzes, the grief was mixed with the fear for their own lives, now that one of theirs had done the unthinkable. Soon enough an order would come. Rose Quartz couldn’t bring herself to worry about this. Every tear she cried was for her Diamond, and despite everything, for the rebel that would find no mercy at the hands of whoever caught her first.


End file.
